Jenna Werner
Jenna Werner is Noah and Jill Werner's daughter. Background Not much is known about Jenna, except that she goes to the Ivy League college, Brown University. Also, it is stated that Jill and Noah scheduled an early C-section for Jenna because they had to go on a non-refundable cruise. So, because of being born early, Jenna was born premature. Jenna appears to be even more cynical and scornful than Tessa, as she shows no sign of emotion and speaks in a very uninterested tone. She appears to be very resentful of Dalia Royce because the two do not get along because they are exact opposites. "Thanksgiving" She has a minor role in "Thanksgiving". First, her, Noah and Jill exit their car to go to the Royce's Thanksgiving dinner party. Dalia asks Jenna if she is, "founders or feathers," Jenna retorting in return that she is rascist. Later, during the dinner while everybody is fighting, Jenna states to Dallas that this is historically accurate, as it is similar to the events that happened with the Pilgrims and Indians. Dalia comments to Jenna that she, "gets it - Jenna goes to Brown." Her last line in the episode is, "I was born premature so you guys could go on a cruise?" after it slips that in fact, Jill did schedule a C-section in the middle of her pregnacy for Jenna so they could go on a non-refundable cruise. Noah replies, "So we all could go on a cruise!" "The Motherload" At the Werner's baby shower, Noah says to Jenna that him and Jill were thinking about re-hiring the nanny that raised Jenna so she could raise Jenna's new sibling. Jenna then makes a sarcastic remark, saying, "Wouldn't it be nice if you and mom could raise your own kids." "decemberfold" ''' '''Noah, now divorced and living in an apartment with his newly born son Opus, is anxious to break the news to Jenna that he and Jill divorced. He states that she might be good in a crowd but different when one on one. The doorbell rings and Noah panics and says he's going to take a bath. Tessa answers the door and its Jenna. They both go out for fro-yo and it seems that Tessa and Jenna have the same interests and personality. Dalia then walks into the shop and calls Lisa, Jenna and Tessa a group of lesbians but Jenna replies to her as being a slut. Dalia then follows Tessa everywhere and tweets to the whole world about her every action she does with Tessa. Dalia then gives Tessa the "true true" and reveals that she and Jenna were once really close but that Jenna had to stay away from her because her friends from Brown University thought Jenna was too good for her, and that the reason Dalia has been hanging out with Tessa a lot is to make Jenna jealous. Dalia then warns Tessa to stay away from Jenna. Jenna then reveals that her and Dalia were once in a relationship and would make out. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Citizens of Chatswin Category:Minor Characters